Wolfblood Season 3
by HowlingDemon24
Summary: Hello! I had to write this, it's wolfblood. This is basically my episode 9 (I really didn't like the whole Tom parts of episode 9 and 10). I'm guessing there could be some spoilers so you've been warned Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rhydian's POV. **

I sat at my desk, no, our desk with Jana trying to listening as best as I could to Mr. Jeffries and. I couldn't believe Mads was gone and to make matters worse my long lost Dad shows up 'uses' me then runs off? And with all this going on I didn't have time to sit around and get all sad about Maddy. Besides his foster parents clearly weren't keen on him dating, which was perfect, just perfect.

"Rhydian! Come on now that is the third time I've asked you for the answer" Mr Jeffries yelled brining me back to the class.

"Lay off him sir, he misses his girlfriend" Jimi said earning laughs and comments from the entire class.

"Just repeat the question, sir" I almost pleaded which I was awarded with a little sympathy.

**Jana's POV.**

I lay on Maddy's old bed quietly thinking over things, I could understand why Rhydian was so against Segolia they did take Maddy away from him but I love it there and I really cant help but respect Victoria Sweeney. Maddy, I can't honestly believe she's gone, If I'm being honest if this had happened last year I would used this to get close to Rhydian but now? I couldn't. I still have a crush on him but Maddy and Rhydian are meant to be and she wasn't going to stop that. I gave a little yawn before curling up under the covers.

**? **

I opened my eyes slowly at first before they shot open, my head, no, my entire body was in so much excruciating pain. I sat up and looked around the clinically white room which was just so unaturally cold. It took me a while to register what was happening,I had a hospital type gown on, and I had bruises and cuts covering my entire body and a bag giving me bloo- No, taking my blood! I yanked it out and clasped a hand over my vein to keep as much blood in as I possibly could. I stood up and called out desperately "Mam! Dad! Where are you!?". That's when I heard their 'silent' alarm, in to time I could hear someone coming towards the room door but it was not my parents, it had a scent just as clinical. The door opened showing... Dr. Whitewood, No, no! How could she have gotten us?.

"I'm sorry, Madeline" was all she said before jabbing a syringe into my arm and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhydian's POV**

I walked silently to school in the cold, it was getting colder. I used to run to school with Mads but now I just couldn't be bothered, I couldn't really be bothered going to school at all but I don't think Maddy would be very pleased if I just became a useless piece of society. I could hear Tom and Shannon before I was even out of the woods and that's when I chose to remember that I was supposed to get Jana in the mornings. I heaved a sigh and just walked over to Tom, Shannon and Jana?

"I thought I was coming to walk with you this morning?" I asked a little confused.

"Well you were supposed to but you were taking forever" she joked with a smile before looking back to Shannon who was, crying? Oh no, what now? I almost whimpered.

"Shannon? What's up?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

Her head shot round in my direction "They said she'd be in contact Rhydian! Where is she? How is she? She could be dead for all we know!" Shannon almost screamed before running off, Jana following her closely.

"It's Mads' birthday, mate" Tom said with a little pat on the shoulder. My heart plummited, how could I possibly forget that? What the hell is wrong with me? I hate myself, I've agreed with myself, I really do not like myself at the current moment. We headed off in search of Shannon and found both her and Jana in the darkroom.

"I'm sorry I snapped Rhydian... I just miss her so much" Shannon almost whispered, I couldn't help but notice Jana had her arm around Shannon trying to comfort her but it just didn't have the same affect as Maddy's did.

"We all miss her Shannon but you've got to remember you will always be a pack" Jana said gently echoing Maddy's words before looking up again "They might still be trying to get settled in Canada?" she offered.

"It doesn't this long Jana..." Shannon said sadly.

"Maybe they just don't want biiig phone bills" Tom tried to joke but Shannon just looked like she was going to kill him until the bell rang, lucky Tom.

I patted Shannon on the shoulder "Why don't we all go to Mads after school and give her a phone?" I offered which cheered Shan up a little, thankfully. I hate seeing any of my pack upset.

School passed relatively quickly but slowly at the same time, I walked home and dipped into the shops on the way home and bought one of those lanterns you let go into the sky, I know it probably wont make it past a tree but it's all we really can do.

I walked in from school and walked over to Mrs. Vaughan with a pleading look over my face.

"Hey, I know I need to take the boys out but I was wondering if I could have one night off? Please? It's really important"

"Hello, to you too. I think I'll be the judge of 'really' important, what is it?" she asked with a smile but I could tell she was annoyed if only a little.

"Well... It's Maddy's birthday and my friends are kinda upset and I-" she cut me short and I sighed as quietly as I could.

"Listen, Rhydian, Maddy isn't coming back, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do about it. I'll let you go tonight but after that I think it's time for you to let her go"

I had to literally fight to keep the tears and wolf coming out and I just nodded "Thank you" with that I left, I didn't listen to her crap about dinner or anything else I just ran to Maddy's house.

I walked in the house and they were all waiting, I pulled out the lantern and handed it to Shan.

"I thought we could light it and let it go, maybe Mads will see it in Canada?" I offered and Shannon teared up happily.

"Rhydian, that's so sweet" She said gently and gave me a hug which I returned.

We lit the lantern and let it go, it actually worked and flew a long way away, maybe she would see it after all. After that we went it and Mum had made us hot chocolate or tried, it wasn't bad but a little odd? At least she was trying though, I was proud. We all sat in the living room and phoned Maddy from my phone, I put it on loud speaker and sat it on the table as it rang.

**Maddy's POV**

I woke up holding myself, I don't think I could be in much more pain as I looked around and found Dr. Whitewood sitting at a desk writing things down before looking at me.

"Welcome back to the living Madeline" she said to me before wheeling her chair closer to me, I backed away as much as I could on this hospital bed.

"Stay away from me" I said to her knowing it was stupid, she hardly was going to stay away now.

"Come on now, how are feeling?" she asked and looked at the various clinically inflicted wounds covering legs and arms.

"Horrible, thanks to you" I spat which seemed to strike a nerve and she looked up at me.

"Maddy... I wanted to test you, yes, not destroy you..." she said gently.

"Can't you give us some painkillers then?" I pleaded, I couldn't take much more of this constantly intensifying pain.

"I'm afraid not, they said it could have an effect on your blood" she breathed and wrote some things down.

"Who's them? Where am I?" I asked hoping she'd answer.

"Segolia, it's this large company who works with wolfblood in science".

"I think you mean wolfblood torture, look at us!" I cried, I couldn't help it anymore, I clutched my stomach and threw my head back against the bed.

"You'll be alright, they were only operations" she said trying to make me feel better.

"What people go through all this without morphine and other stuff?" I asked trying to stop the tears before widening my eyes "Mam, Dad where are they?" I asked.

"They're both safe, we just have to keep them locked up... They lost it when they seen the state of you" she admitted.

"Oh..." I trailed off staring at the ceiling, I was in so much pain and I was so, so sad. My ears perked at the sound of a phone ringing, my phone, Dr. Whitewood wheeled back over and picked it up.

"Hello? Who? I think you've got the wrong number, there's no Maddy here? Maddy Smith? Nope, sorry. Goodbye".

"How could you do that, they're me friends, I-" I just stopped, there was no point was there.

"They want your friends to think you've forgotten about them, so they wont come looking" she answered me anyway.

I just nodded and went silent, I couldn't do this anymore. I kept quiet the entire time, even as security came in and some woman called Victoria Sweeney snarled and growled in my face and lead me to secure room which was half den and half hospital bedroom. I was shoved inside the room, that's when I saw it, no wonder Mam and Dad had lost it. I wasn't even a fraction of my old self, I was chalk white and the wounds, scars, fresh cuts, bruises and everything else that covered my body was horrific, I was surprised I was still alive. I couldn't look anymore so I just climbed under the duvet which wasn't even a duvet, it was a sheet and curled up as tightly as I could and cried myself into a terrifying sleep.  
>_<p>

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews! ;3 It really means a lot. I just want you all to know my 'plan' if I get one review, I'll continue, that's right just one because I want to keep writing this fanfic but I don't want to be writing it for nothing. I just want you all to know that the future chapters could well get a little darker so just be prepared. I am going to try my best to write a chapter every day but even if I don't you don't have to worry because I won't stop updating unless I say otherwise. Love you all! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhydian's POV. **

I couldn't believe I'd put everyone through phoning Maddy, what was I thinking? But I just don't understand how that couldn't be her number, it was her number, I should know. That's when it hit me, why the hell was I so stupid? They would obviously have changed their phones and numbers and well everything. I blinked back tears as I sat in this stupid class with Tom, just Tom, the girls got another day off for Segolia. I was honestly fed up with that stupid place. I sighed heavily and looked back to the droning teacher, who I swear has been saying the same sentence for one hour straight. I'm going crazy.

**Jana's POV. **

Shannon and I've been at Segolia all day, I have no idea where Shannon is though, since she's following the more sciency? Part we're in different parts of the building. I'm thinking they want me with security I mean I'm always with Victoria so I guess that's what they're going to give me, I don't have anything else so I'm not too bothered. They actually trust me a hell of a lot here though, Victoria basically just said to me go explore so that's what I'm doing right now. I've been through nearly everywhere in this massive box except for the experimental area so I head up there, a huge grin climbs over my face as I see Shannon.

"Shannon!" I almost bark with a wave to one of my best friends, and walk over to her.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" she asked with a smile before stopping what she was doing so she could actually speak with me.

"I've finished my uh- training? Induction? I don't know. Victoria told me to go explore." I told her truthfully looking around the sciency room.

"Victoria Sweeney actually said that?" Dr. Whitewood asked appearing from behind a whiteboard.

"Well no but that's basically what she meant, I've got nothing else to do anyway" I sighed trying to hide the boredom in my voice.

"Really? We're always busy up here" Shannon said happily before taking my hand and showing me the microscope which showed a slide with half human cells and half wolfblood cells.

"I really don't understand all this, how can billions of them be inside us?" I questioned quietly which gained laughs from both of them.

"They're what make up you're body Jana, don't worry" Dr. Whitewood said happily before going back to the board "It was good seeing you Jana" She said gently to which I nodded back.

"I'll be off then... exploring?" I laughed and left the room, I didn't really want to bother them anymore than I had to.

I walked through large black doors which honestly looked like they should have been locked and restricted but that just made them even more tempting. I walked down the corridor which stank of chemicals and cleaning stuff but I could vaguely smell something familiar but I couldn't tell what. I really didn't like it here so I decided to turn back, It wasn't that simple, I was lost.

**Maddy's POV**

I lay silently and motionless as Dr. Whitewood injected me with like a thousand chemicals, took blood, and slit my arm. She told me the chemicals were to see what wolfblood could fight off, what it reacted too etc., they took blood to examine it, and they gave me cuts to see how well they healed. I didn't care, I was constantly dizzy from all the pain and I was so sad.

"Rhydian misses you" she said trying to get something out of me.

"Why would you say that? I'm letting you do all this to us and you say that?" I whimper but it soon turns into a growl and I can't help myself, I'm soon snarling at her "Why could you leave us alone?! All I want is to go home" I said tears running down my face.

"I-I I don't know... I'm sorry" she said as gently as possible before looking to me with widened eyes "Maddy, don't growl she'll hear you! She-" she was cut off by the door banging open to reveal Victoria Sweeney herself.

"She'll what Rebecca? I think you should move" she said plainly and walked in with two bouncer type guys behind her.

"Victoria please don't it's my fault, I was winding her up" she pleaded with her.

I growled as the men approached me, my eyes swirled into a yellow colour and my veins turned an ink black "Stay away from me!" I spat and backed away, they grabbed an arm each and I was useless, I couldn't move.

"Not now Rebecca, we need to teach her some manners" Victoria sneered and walked right over to me, eyes yellow and veins black. She aimed the first punch at my stomach which she got and winded me, it was horrible. She beat me into submission.

"You may be so apparently special but you need to know you're place!" she spat before raking her claws across my chest and punching my right in the face, this bitch was messed up, I'm not special... I'm far from special. That's all I could think before I plummeted into the darkness that consumed me.

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favourites! It means so much to me!3 I hope you're all enjoying this so far! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhyian's POV. **

Tom and I walked to Mad's house after school, we decided we'd meet the girls there. I smiled as soon as we seen Shannon.

"Hey, Shannon!" I literally barked before frowning a little "Where's Jana?"

"I don't know, Ms. Sweeney said she'd gone home, she wasn't feeling well" she said, worry spreading over her face.

"Well-" I stopped and sniffed the air "She's not here" I confirmed as we walked into the house, Mum was sleeping upstairs, in a bed, can you believe it?

"Where could she be? What if something happened to her?" Shannon said already starting to panic.

"She's a big wolfie Shan, she'll be fine" Tom laughed and sat down.

I nodded, I wasn't to sure but I couldn't quite understand why Jana wouldn't be here? It doesn't make any sense. I sigh a little and sit down with Tom to watch TV. My only remaining hobby after Maddy left, I don't even draw anymore which I knew would make

Mads sick but I just can't help it. It's like I've lost my muse.

**Jana's POV. **

I couldn't believe I was lost, me, lost? It was this stupid box's fault, I mean there is literally no smell in this place except stupid chemicals and more chemicals. I seriously can't breathe, what if I'm trapped, what if there was a reason why those big doors looked like they should be close. They were closed now, I just knew they were, I was stuck in here forever. I was already hyperventelating and growling, I had to get out right now! I gave a shaky howl and began snarling again until a voice pulled me out of my claustrophobia.

"Jana!? Jana is that you?." I ran to the source of the voice which was only like five steps away but I still ran.

"Mrs' Smith!?" I almost screamed, what was she doing here? Weren't the Smiths in Canada? I grabbed the door handle and savagely started pulling and pushing.

"Stop that, pet you'll do yourself an injury. What're you doin' here?" she asked gently.

"I- Uh work here, kind of" I replied and rested my hand on the door handle before widening my eyes "Is Maddy in there!?"

"...No, pet... They took Mads away" she breathed, I could feel all the pain and anger coming off every word. I could also feel my blood boiling with pure anger and hatred.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out and I'll find Maddy! I promise!".

"Oh, you will?" asked Victoria Sweeney, her hand firmly grasping my shoulder, she and her two little pathetic followers took me to a room and sat me down.

"You can't keep me here, my friends will-" she cut me off, the wench wasn't even going to let me speak? I severely dislike this wolf.

"I don't think it has to come to that Jana. Let me point out with Maddy gone you can have a chance with Rhydian" she sneered.

**Maddy's POV. **

I woke up and flew, okay ran, into the little bathroom and was violently sick for what had to have been the fifth time today, I was shaking and crying by the time Dr. Whitewood or Rebecca, because apparently we're on a first name basis now? Walks in. She gives me a glass of water and holds back my hair.

"Why are you being so... Nice to me, Rebecca?" I whispered.

"...I didn't want this for you, I swear I didn't" she said gently before helping me back to my 'bed'.

"Then what did you want? You made it pretty clear you wanted to experiment on us. Here you are experimenting." I ask sadly.

"I'm honestly not sure anymore... Yes, I wanted to test you but I wasn't aware that I could possibly grow to like the person you are even if there's a beast within."

"We're not beasts and we're not monsters. We're just people with a little extra." I whimpered before clutching my stomach "What's happening to, us?" I asked.

"I don't know specifically, but you were operated on, chemicals were insterted and Victoria did punch you. And that's just one area" she said full of guilt.

My ears perked, was it? No it couldn't be, could it? I sat up and looked to the door before brushing my hair away from my ear and listening, I growled.

"They've got Jana! You can't let them do this! You can't" I begged her, I was a goner but not Jana now too.

"Maddy, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do..." she said leaving the room abruptly, what was this? She can't just leave! We need to help Jana, she was part of _my _pack. _I _am the Alpha of my pack and I will protect them no matter what! I jump off the bed and walk over to the door until I am literally crippled by this pain. I fall to the ground with a thud and bang my fist down onto the cold floor. This wasn't me, I didn't just lie down pathetically, I protect my friends no matter what.

**A/N: Helloooo! It's my birthday and I still managed to upload another chapter x I'm honestly always love/hate with Dr. Whitewood, I want to like her now but she'll probably turn out very evil hahaha. Not much to say except I left you on a cliffhanger with Jana, she's already thought of her love for Rhydian in this fanfic, will she betray Maddy to get with Rhydian? xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jana's POV**

I walked into Maddy's old house quieter than a mouse, I couldn't quite believe I had walked out of there but I had to think logically, if I kicked up a fuss she would probably eat me. I took off my jacket and walked into the living room, I was almost shaking now.

"Guys... We need to talk" I started, I was holding my own arm, I don't even know why I'm so nervous but I am.

"Jana? Where've you been!?" Rhydian asked looking round to me.

"I-I was at Segolia but you-" He interrupted me, why did he have to do that? I need to tell him.

"We know you were there, but what the hell happened? We were worried, Jana- Jana?!" I couldn't help these tears any longer, I walked in front of them.

"Guys listen, Segolia... they've got the Smiths" I breathed out.

The entire room just stopped, everything went silent and nothing moved. I looked to them waiting until Rhydian finally spoke.

"What do you mean? They can't they're in Canada"

"No, Rhydian they've got them held up in that human box!" I shouted, I couldn't take this.

Rhydian was up and growling and snarling before anyone could breathe

"I'll kill them, I swear!" he snarled and jumped up and that's when everything started.

Everyone was running around and getting things sorted, we were getting off school thanks to Rebecca who I wasn't sure if I could trust or not anymore but she did get us out of school and said she'd take us over to Segolia. Everyone was nervous and scared but Rhydian just looked horrible, he couldn't wait to get Maddy back but we were all terrified in case, we were too late. I don't know what it is we're even going to do, we have a vague little plan but I doubted it work in our favour but we were all decided. Get the Smiths out of Segolia and take it from there. It began.

**Maddy's POV **

I lay on the sofa thingy with my head against Rebecca's shoulder, I hate myself for it but we've kinda gotten close, I mean neither of us have anyone else to talk too really since I'm locked up here and she's my doctor, she told me she requested that it was only herself that done all the freaking experiments. I hated her at first but now I guess I'm 'happy' about it, I'd rather have her do it than anyone else.

"Rebecca?" I asked gently staring at the floor.

"Yes? You feeling okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just... Tell me about me pack? Please, I miss em" I almost pleaded.

"Well, Jana came back because she was shot but they managed to get a vet to fix her up, Rhydian's Dad showed up but according to Sweeney he's bad news and that's about all I know really" she admitted.

I let the tears crawl down my face, I missed them all so much, I felt in-complete without wild Jana, Tom and his jokes, Shan just being my Shan and Rhydian... I missed him, they way held each other, the way we helped each other, just everything.

"Maddy? Maddy, come on don't cry, please" Rebecca whispered.

"I'm sorry... I just miss them." I whimpered gently.

"That's alright, I know you must be hurting".

We sat there in silence for the rest of the day, she didn't know though, how much it hurt to be miles away from you're friends, no your pack and being steps away from me Parents but still miles away. I slowly fell into a really _bad _sleep which was filled with horrors and dark demons, it didn't help either that I woke with a start.

"Ah, I'm sorry Maddy I didn't think this one would wake you." she said as she injected me with something before adding another injection.

"Oh... it's alright" I breathed as I looked away, I couldn't help but think that during my time here I have acquired 57, yes, 57, cuts mostly over my legs and arms, I looked like a cutter, 24 bruises one of which is my black eye, and a big scar over my stomach. This place was wonderful.

"I managed to get you're old clothes, I had Dacia retrieve some" she said.

"Really? Thank you!" I was incredibly pleased with that small thing, I missed the comfort of my own clothes.

"Yes, it may be a bit warm for in here though" she said as she handed me my clothes.

Red fox jumper, jeans and shoes. It was so simple but it made me so happy, they smelled like home, I was feeling weird from the injections but I ran to my little toilet and closed the door. When I came back out, I felt like Maddy again, Rebecca was gone but I felt so much better.

**A/N: Helloo! ~ I know this chapter is quite short and crappy but it's late and the next one is gonna be so much better 3 Thank you all so very much for all the reviews! They all mean so much to me xxx Did anyone see today's episode? Season 3 Episode 12 like seriously wtf?! They can ****_not_****end an episode like that! Lemme know what you guys think! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooo! I wasn't going to update since I didn't get one review but I'm guessing that's because that one was horrible hahaha, So here it is! This chapter is quite exciting and I'm soorry for the cliffhanger! Love you all! xxx**

**Rhydian's POV**

I sat in the back of Dr. Whitewood's car trying to keep my wolf down, I was beyond angry. How dare they take Maddy! I mean seriously how could they!? I give a light grown and Jana hits my arm before whispering so quietly that only wolfblood's can hear.

"Stop it Rhydian! If you wolf out we won't be able to save her!" she tells me frantically.

"Got it." I grumble and calm down as much as I can, I need to get to her, I have to save her.

It feels like we're driving for hours until we finally arrive at this disgusting building I want to burn to the ground. We had to do this carefully if we wanted it to work. We all walked in with smiles on our faces that read misery, Shannon and Jana just said they were here to do extra work as to get accepted into working which Alex Kincaid ate up and Tom and I just said we're kind of interested in working here, which they agreed to just because they want me to work here. Never going to happen. Eventually I asked to go to the 'toilet' and I waited as Jana was sent to get more equipment. We made our way to where Maddy, my Maddy was.

"And where do you think you're going?" Victoria asked with a frown across her face.

There was two of us, we could take her "We know about the Smiths, we're taking them home" I growled sternly.

"Ah yes, of course, Go on then" she encouraged with a smirk, we turned our heads seeing why, there was god knows how many security now behind us snarling "I don't think you are going anywhere" She sneered as the door burst open revealing security pushing Shannon and Tom into this room, but where was Dr. Whitewood? I knew it! She'd betrayed us! I snarled loudly before the security guards grabbed me and Jana. There was no way out of this, yet.

**Maddy's POV**

I stared at Rebecca in complete disbelief as she opened the door and left it open, gesturing for me to get out. This was some kind of trick, tease or some sick joke, she wasn't letting me go was she? I didn't understand.

"Maddy, you have to go now! Your frie- pack came here to save you but Sweeney has them" She whispered quickly.

"What!? I need to go!" I jumped off the bed and all my injuries were forgotten, I needed to do something I ran to the door, I was going to keep running but I skidded to a halt "But they'll hurt you if they find out" I stated.

"I know that, and I deserve it... Look what I've done to you" she said looking down.

I grabbed her hand and made her look at me "Come with us, Rebecca. I can't let you die..." I was far too kind I know.

"Maddy... Thank you" she smiled gently before running to another door and opening it.

"Mam! Da!" I barked and ran over to them hugging them tightly.

"Oh pet! We thought we'd never see you again" My Mam whispered.

"Mam, Dad, we need to go quickly, they've got me pack" I stated and before they could argue I took off through the doors and breathed in all the scents before singling out Sweeney's and following it.

I snarled as my eyes changed yellow, my claws grew, and my veins started turning an inky black. I kicked open the door growling terribly.

"Oi! Sweeney! As if you hadn't done enough to us, you go an touch my pack! A don't think so!" I bark getting closer to her still growling.

"Madeline Smith, they said you were special but still walking after all those beatings I gave you?" That's when he growled and that's when I seen him, Rhydian, my sweet Rhydian, my heartbeat quickened before I curled my lip up at Sweeney.

"If you don't get away from my pack right now, I will tear you to shreds, or are you too afraid to fight?" I spat.

"Fight you! Ha! I am head of security, what are you? A tame." she said full of hatred and we began circiling each other.

"I. Am. Not. Tame!" I snarled before leaping at her as did she, we were getting closer and closer until our bodies slammed into each other and we transformed. I couldn't get to the front of her neck so I bit down on her scruff and sent her sliding across the pure white floor. She ran at me and grabbed my shoulder and pulled at it drawing blood, they pure white floor wasn't so white. I yelped in pain before pinning her to the ground and snarling in her face. Before I knew where I was I was pushed off violently by another female wolf, Dacia. Both Dacia and Sweeney were snarling and growling at me.

"No!" Rhydian yelled and broke free from the guards before transforming and running to my side snarling at Dacia.

My parents eventually rushed in and got the security off the rest of our pack whilst the four of us battled, Sweeney and I were bleeding almost everywhere by now and I was overpowering the famous Sweeney. I gave a loud bark and pushed her down. Rhydian was holding Dacia down and Jana now ran over. We all turned back.

"Give it up Sweeney, you're done" I said panting, I was going to bleed out I knew I was.

"... You have won... I submit" she breathed out.

"Yeah" I said before stumbling but a pair of arms caught me.

"Steady on Mads" Rhydian said with tears threatening to destroy his beautiful eyes.

"Oh Rhydian" I said, tears streaming down my face before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Maddy Smith" he said gently.

"Not half as much as I love you" I said before we kissed for the first time since I had to leave.

He helped me up after we shared our moment and everyone ran over to me with happiness glowing out of their faces.

"Maddy!" Rebecca screamed and I turned my gaze quickly but it was too late.

Alex Kincaid was walking in with his hand over Rebecca's mouth and something in his hand.

There was a sudden pop, and a sharp pain hit my stomach, I fell over.

Everyone was screaming my name and Rhydian was holding my head in his hands and screaming my name but everything was getting hazy. I put my hand to my wound and widened my eyes, that wasn't a bullet.


End file.
